Carmilla's Lust
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: Sarah will soon know pleasure to that she has never felt before


Sarah was no more than seventeen. Running for her life beneath the Moon's gentle gaze was not enough to heal the pain from her stinging body. Wearing nothing but an old filthy rag her feet stung from the twigs she ventured onward beneath the canopy of leafless trees, away from the torched lights from her once home village. Tears swept from her cheek through her chestnut brown hair heading deeper into the darkness with a chest of filthy disgust and dread. The cool air stung her lungs falling to her knees to a bed of dead leaves. Her breaths mixed with her sobbing clinching her loosened robe from her shoulder.

The laughter and fowl breath of alcohol stung her nostrils the very thought of the tavern made her skin crawl. The constant pounding of thrusts from the men's hips to the slimly feel of their tongues filled her with such anger she could vomit. Sarah asked herself staring at the Moon's luminous glow "Why? Why must I suffer? Must I suffer in the name of God to pleasure the…needs of men? Have I not suffered enough?" She dropped to her hands hating herself to live in a world were men are above all even that of a mere woman, wishing for better but knowing there is no hope for her.

For a swift moment the moonlight had vanished with the sound of giant wings blowing the curls from her forehead. Shifting her gaze upward she swung her head to a thump of something heavy landing upon the ground. She stood to her feet. Coming from the beneath the trees her eyes met to the tall figure of flowing red hair like a blaze of crimson red fire, caressing the air from her from her shoulders. Sarah's eyes opened widely to the woman standing naked before her.

Sarah's chest without any control raced by the woman's mere appearance: her body was slender curvaceous to perfection with pale almost greyish white skin reflecting the moon's light making her glow like water beneath its gaze. She stood tall looking down upon Sarah starring back into her crimson red gaze with black sclera for eyes. Sarah's chest was pounding at first unnatural but it almost seemed right like searching for something you didn't know what to search for. The woman smiled with dark lips lifting Sarah's chin feeling the sharp points of her nails.

"You're beautiful." Sarah sighed at the woman. The creature smiled cupping the young girl's cheek. "How could men break something so beautiful? My Dear." Hearing her voice made her blood run with lust more than her succubus gaze. She brought Sarah close to her and kissed her.

She opened the rag falling upon Sarah's ankles feeling her breasts press against her. Sarah's skin chilled to her touch being pulled their hips joined like man to woman. Her skin was cold like a breeze until she felt the fangs beneath her tongue. Suddenly opening her eyes the woman entangled her arms from behind, a small fright became a warmth of caressing her silken body. "I know what you are." Sarah whispered without fear arching her long neck to her shoulder.

She licked her throat between her fangs without any desire for her blood. "Who are you? Oh…who are you my love?" Sarah gasped. The woman cupped her breasts so gently her hand caressed Sarah's pale body towards her hips. "I have many names but you can call me…" She whispered into her ear. And the vampire's hand touched the delicate place listening to Sarah gasp.

Sarah kissed her so passionately laying back against the soft bed of leaves. Cupping her cheeks the vampire licked her nipple so gently kissing her body every touch of her lips was like a healing touch every thought of pain was swept away from Sarah like crops in the wind. Her arms lay passed her head entwining her fingers. Glimpsing a mere speck of her crimson red gaze she moved down gripping her thighs between her hips. Sarah looked with worry. She opened her fangs with a cat-like hiss and Sarah's back arched from the ground with a gasp she'd never felt before. Carmilla's red sharpened nails sank into Sarah's thighs drips of blood dropped upon her hair.

Eyes clinched so tightly Sarah's body trembled with a pleasure so indescribable she moaned with such ecstasy it was intoxicating. Biting her fingers she gripped her lover's hair, groping her own breasts her breathes became sighs of pure pleasure. Until finally her lust became an explosion of waves of pure pleasure. Her body had the limpness of leave with every pulse her body shook and tingled. The vampire licked the wounds from Sarah's thighs with every taste of Sarah's blood brought her into wanting more of her. She met her eyes again and suddenly Sarah wrapped her arms around her shoulders locking her legs with hers. Her lips pressed so deeply into Carmilla's she gave in rolling on her back Sarah rubbed her body against the curvaceous body touching her in ways that even made the vampire's heart race.

How long they were together was unknown. To Sarah she didn't want to know every touch, kiss, lick and bite was pleasurable as the next. Carmila's beared her fangs licking the fingers that touched her tongue. Sarah's hands became fists clinching into the soil. Eyes clinched from waves of lustfulness. Like a snake Carmilla's arm slithered up Sarah's stretched arm entwining their fingers like lovers. Thrusting their bodies kissing was met with fangs with the warmth of caressing flesh, Sarah and Carmilla's eyes clinched with blushing cheeks to an echoing sound of groaning pleasure.

Sarah's mouth dripped licking her lover's throat groping her from behind the vampire kissed her with blood from their lips. "Take me with you," Sarah whispered, "I want to be away with you, take me back away from the damn village." She breathed with tingling throughout her limps resting upon the vampire's shoulders.

"Do you want this?"

"Yes! My love, yes. I want to live like you and become you."

Carmilla's eye shined with an unquestionable thirst to the shadows that peered from the trees with wings as large as eagles with bat-like barbs. "Take me to the place that broke your spirit, and I shall give to you the power of a thousand a lover's pleasure." And Sarah smiled without shame nor regret she gave in to her temptation.

The sky shadowed with wings with the echoing screams beneath the burning houses. Men lifted from the ground showing the ground with a rain of blood. Sarah watched naked upon the hill by her lover with arms on her hips without any care showing their flesh watching the men sucked dry from the winged beasts. Sarah growled with a smile feeling the fire touch her skin licking her darkened lips through her pointed fangs.


End file.
